1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a process of forming a thin film on a substrate, a substrate processing apparatus preferably used in the process, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flash memory includes an electron accumulation region (a floating gate) surrounded by an insulating film, and is operated according to a principle that information is written through exchange of electrons via a thin tunnel oxide film (a thin tunnel insulating film) and the electrons are held to hold the storage using an insulating property of the thin oxide film for a long time. In the flash memory, while the information is stored as the electrons or holes pass through the tunnel insulating film and are accumulated at the floating gate upon writing or deleting, an equivalent oxide thickness (EOT) of the tunnel insulating film is reduced as refinement is performed. For this reason, while a nitride film (a SiN film) having a dielectric constant larger than that of an oxide film (a SiO film) may be used as the tunnel insulating film, since the SiN film has a large defect density, the defect density should be reduced. Since a structural defect of a dangling bond or the like, which is known as a defect, is likely to be bonded to hydrogen, a film having a large number of hydrogen atoms contained in the film may be referred to as a film having a high defect density, and thus a high quality SiN film that does not include hydrogen is needed.